wamifandomcom-20200213-history
Fishing
Fishing can either be done idle or manually. Manual fishing requires endurance which is recovered by waiting (1 per 15 seconds) or eating fish. Idle fishing is slower, but does not require endurance. Catching fish adds points to mastery which raises fishing skill level. Higher skill level allows you to catch new fish. To manually fish click the "Start" button. Click or press the key that pops up to reduce the fishes stamina. The sooner you press the key in command, the more stamina the fish loses. Hitting the right key costs 5 endurance, while the wrong one costs 1 and won't decrease fish stamina. Once the fishes stamina reaches 0, you can pick it up by clicking or pressing the key that pops up. If you don't click or press anything for 50 seconds, the fish will flee and you enter idle fishing mode automatically. Fishing Rods can be found in EXP Shop, Adventure zones or Challenge reward. You can equip different ones to change the rate of your idle or active fishing rate, as well as the rate you gain Mastery. Rods have Fishing level requirements before you can use them. Aside from Fishing Rods the idle fishing speed can also be increased by Dungeon bonus, a bonus from the soul shop and a Fishing Speed perk from the Plaza. Mastery gained from idle fishing is based on the Fish Level and Fish Weight, then can be increased by your current rod, Labala Spell Level, Plaza Perks, Minion Bonuses, Slime Bonuses and Fishing Trophies. If you are Fishing level 120 or higher, you have a 10% chance to catch an additional fish with your main catch. The additional catch can be any fish from Gigant Squid or higher up to your current level. Any additional fish does not give bonus mastery. Fishing Baits can be found in EXP Shop or Adventure zones. With different Baits you can catch specific types of fish. Baits have Fishing level requirement before you can use them. Bulk Fishing Tiers can be purchased from the Soul Shop and Exp Shop, up to a maximum of 2. Each tier will give you an option that can be toggled to fish multiple fish every attempt, but this will only work while active fishing. (If you're not planning on fishing manually, you should probably not buy Bulk Fishing Tiers.) (Note: The art for rods and baits has been removed from the game, but are kept on wikia for nostalgia's sake. For now.) __toc__ Fishes Rods I Rods II Baits I Baits II Baits III Baits IV Ultimate Master Bait When you have acquired all 24 baits a new fishing quest unlocks for the Ultimate Master Bait - a custom bait that allows you to choose which fish to target. There are currently two quests, with the completion of each quest allowing you to add 1 fish to the bait. A full guide to completing each quest is available here: * Fishing Quest Guide - Ultimate Master Bait Category:Adventure Category:Permanent